Con las alas del alma
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: /OneShot/ El tiempo y la distancia no pueden romper el vínculo que el amor forma... //ByakuHisa//


**Dedicado a todas las/los fanáticas/cos y amantes de Byakuya. Espero que lo disfruten… (1)**

**Gracias a todos.**

NOTA: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que todo es obra del maestro Kubo Tite, que no sé aún por qué podía vivir tranquilamente sin conocerlo.

ACLARACIONES: En letra normal es tiempo actual, _en letra cursiva se cuenta lo que pasó._

* * *

_Con las alas del alma_

"_**Con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento…"**_

Me desperté como todos los días, temprano y con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Había soñado con él. Corrí un poco la fina sábana que me cubría a medias, dejando mi pierna izquierda desnuda al aire. Volví a sonreír pensando en lo que había pasado anoche y giré hacia la derecha y allí estaba, durmiendo a mi lado.

Dormía plácidamente. Podía ver su respiración suave y acompasada levantar suavemente su pecho desnudo. Lo acaricié con mi mano izquierda y él se movió ligeramente. Sonreí divertida al observar su rostro serio, pero relajado… Ha cambiado tanto desde que lo conocí aquel día… aquel día de verano en el centro comercial…

"…_**desentraño la esencia de mi propia existencia sin desfallecimiento…"**_

_Charlaba con dos de mis amigas. Era un atardecer precioso, lleno de sol y calor que hacía que tuviera ganas de estar metida en una piscina. Las chicas estaban insoportables aquel día… me dijeron mil veces que mirara hacia atrás, que un apuesto chico me estaba viendo a través del reflejo en una vidriera hacía rato, pero yo no quise hacerles caso… ya no me interesaba en hombres y menos en desconocidos…_

_Nunca me fue del todo bien con los chicos… sería porque esperaba a alguien tan especial que nunca encajaba en mi modelo… Quien sabe…_

_Pero ese día, aquel chico que miraba mi reflejo a través de la vidriera no era igual que los otros… ni tampoco era mi modelo… él… él era distinto._

_Lo miré de reojo mientras reía con las chicas. Era cierto que me miraba con cierta curiosidad. No me sonrojé ni mucho menos, ya que su mirada, lejos de darme vergüenza me daba escalofríos…_

_Nos fuimos rápidamente del lugar cuando una de mis amigas recordó que debía hacer algo urgente. Me acompañaron hasta mi casa, que les quedaba en el camino y, cuando quise acordarme, ya era de noche. Miré el reloj, que marcaba las 8:20 y busqué las llaves. Mi casa, en ese entonces, estaba en los alrededores de la ciudad, lejos del tumulto del centro. Un poco alejada tal vez, pero me agradaba vivir allí. Sus tejas rojas y sus paredes amarillas me recordaban a las casas de los cuentos, y yo siempre quise vivir dentro de uno… Sonriente, como siempre, me acerqué, y fue cuando escuché un ruido que no me gustó._

_Intenté no darle importancia alguna a aquello y puse la llave en la cerradura. El ruido se hizo más fuerte y estaba segura que venía del interior de mi casa. Solté la llave con temor y ésta cayó al piso. Retrocedí unos pasos y me choqué con algo… o mejor dicho, con alguien._

_Giré y vi a un hombre alto y encapuchado, que me sonreía desagradablemente. Comencé a temblar pensando en lo mal que me iría en esa situación._

"_¿Qué haces solita, princesa?", me dijo de forma lujuriosa mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo quería gritar, pero mi voz no salía. Un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a formarse._

"_¡Déjame!", mi voz salió al fin. Pero el tipo se me acercó más hasta agarrarme una mano y levantarla hasta llevarla sobre mi cabeza._

"_¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?", me miró otra vez y yo no podía ocultar más el pánico que sentía. Mi cara comenzó a transformarse y las bolsas de mis compras se desparramaban por el suelo._

_De pronto, y como si de un ángel guardián se tratara, una voz fría y serena se escuchó desde atrás del tipo. "Suéltala" dijo esa voz. El grandulón volteó y me arrastró unos pasos. Yo no podía ver con claridad debido al miedo que sentía, sólo escuché un nuevo "Suéltala" departe de mi ángel._

"_¿Y qué si no quiero?", el tipo sacó un arma de su cintura y lo apuntó. Vi borrosamente cuando el ángel sacó una mano de su bolsillo, dijo una palabra extraña y una luz azul se acercó al tipo, que me soltó al instante._

_Caí de rodillas, raspándomelas. Y mi conmoción tras ver lo que vi, más el miedo, más unas gotas de sangre que salpicaron del hombro del malhechor, no me dejaron escuchar más nada._

_Al rato escuché la misma voz… la voz del ángel que me salvó… "¿Estás bien?"_

"…_**y me digo que puedo, como en una constante…" **_

Lo miré sonriente por enésima vez, recordando nuestro primer y trágico encuentro. Entonces yo pensaba que era un ángel… pero después, con el tiempo, supe que no estaba tan equivocada… es más… no es un ángel… sino un dios… mi dios de la muerte…

Acaricié su pecho nuevamente. Él se volvió a mover, pero esta vez giró y se puso frente a frente conmigo, pasando suavemente su mano derecha sobre mi cintura. Nunca fue posesivo conmigo… y ni que quisiera que lo fuera… pero siempre me llamó la atención su manera tan fría de ser… tal vez por eso me enamoré de él…

"…_**y me muero de miedo, pero sigo adelante"**_

_Después de que el tipo saliera corriendo, él se acercó más a mí, pero nunca más de la cuenta. "¿Estás bien?", me repitió y recién entonces lo miré asustada._

"_¿Quién eres tú?", logré decir entrecortadamente. "¿Estás bien?", repitió. Ahora me doy cuenta que en ese momento estaba confundido, aturdido por algo… "Si", le contesté… aunque no era cierto… Miré mi mano y vi sangre, y comencé a gritar como una loca. Me paré y él me tomó por las muñecas, firme pero sin lastimarme. Lo miré y me perdí en sus ojos grises, olvidándome de mis gritos y de todo lo demás._

_Él sostuvo su mirada penetrante, pero lejos de darme miedo, me daba seguridad… algo que nunca antes había sentido se apoderaba de mi mente… _

_Un ruido lo distrajo y sentí que algo salía por la ventana… seguramente era Mimo, mi gato… pero realmente no lo vi… seguía perdida en los ojos de él, en su profundidad, en el abismo que me atrapó… en la soledad que me mostraron y en ese sentimiento que despertó en mi pecho al verlos…_

_Sentí cuando me soltó y se acercó a mi puerta. La abrió y encendió las luces. Algo llamó su atención, y después supe que eran las gencianas (2) que tenía en el florero… Se volteó y me miró de nuevo…_

"_**Con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento…"**_

Miré hacia la cómoda y vi el florero que me regaló el mes pasado, con dos gencianas plenamente abiertas. Un pétalo había caído anoche, pero él no lo recogió. Sólo lo dejó allí, sobre el mármol de la mesa… Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y volví a mirarlo. Seguía durmiendo y su inexpresión seguía allí, presente. ¿Por qué nunca puede sonreír, ni siquiera estando dormido?

Me acerqué y lo besé en la frente y pude oler su aroma, ese que me pierde, que me hace soñar despierta. Volví a recostarme en la almohada y cerré mis ojos, volviendo a recordar.

"…_**porque aprecio la vida en su justa medida, al amor, lo reinvento"**_

_Me cargó en brazos y me llevó dentro de la casa. Me dejó sobre un pequeño sofá celeste que había en la sala y miró las flores con detenimiento, permaneciendo parado con su expresión fría._

_Desperté de mi shock y lo miré, esa vez consciente. Era un hombre extraño. Parecía estar pensando siempre en algo importante, pero triste, tan triste que me entristecía a mí… pero sus ojos me mostraban tanta seguridad que olvidé rápidamente el episodio de la puerta._

"_¿Quién eres?", le dije con molestia. No era que en realidad me molestara su presencia, pero había algo que no podía dejar pasar, y eso era que no se hubiera presentado._

"_Kuchiki", tardó en responder y no me miró cuando lo hizo. "¿Kuchiki?", le pregunté apropósito… estaba intentando evadir decirme su nombre… "Byakuya", terminó su frase y me miró fijo. Yo no titubeé y mantuve su mirada._

"_¿Byakuya Kuchiki? ¿Y qué haces? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?", en ese momento me salieron esas ridículas palabras engreídas… en realidad, estaba nerviosa y me moría de intriga por saber quién era… él era el chico que me espiaba a través de la vidriera en el centro comercial. Tomé unos pañuelos descartables que tenía sobre la mesita ratona y me limpié la sangre que tenía en la cara, con algo de repugnancia._

"_Nada que te incumba, me tengo que ir", su respuesta fue fría, engreída y precisa. Se dio vuelta y sonreí. Él era alguien que definitivamente quería conocer, pero que en realidad me parecía que lo conocía desde siempre. Ya desde ese momento no me sentí intimidada por su presencia, y sin miramiento alguno, no dejé que se fuera tan fácilmente._

"_Hisako, Hisako Tokaji… y gracias", le contesté. Él se detuvo por alguna razón y giró a mirarme con extrañeza. Me asusté un poco de su mirada, pero sin vacilar, le dije "¿Qué sucede?"._

"_¿Hisako?" me preguntó algo confundido y me sorprendí, ya que no entendí por qué me preguntó de aquella forma mi nombre. "Si, ese es mi nombre… Byakuya", descubrí cuanto podía decir con su mirada. Con sólo pronunciar su nombre dejó de mirarme tan fríamente. "¿Quieres tomar algo?", le pregunté mientras me paraba e iba directo a la cocina._

"_¿Tienes un poco de sake?", me contestó tranquilamente. Vi cuando se sentó en el sillón y noté confusión en sus ojos… No sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero realmente quería saberlo._

_Agarré unos vasos y la botella lo más rápido que pude, temiendo que él aprovechara el momento para irse. Al menos quería saber qué era lo que había hecho para asustar así al tipo de antes._

_Me senté a su lado y lo miré expectante. "¿Qué le hiciste a ese tipo?", serví el sake y se lo di. "Magia", me contestó seguro. "Pero lo lastimaste con ese rayo azul", le dije mientras miraba cómo bebía la copita de un trago. "¿Tú estás bien?", me preguntó mirándome heladamente a los ojos. Yo sonreí. "Si… gracias a ti". Me sentía bien, completa a su lado. Algo inexplicable… algo que nunca antes me había pasado con nadie._

"_¿Qué son esas flores?", señaló con un gesto de sus ojos las gencianas del florero, yo sonreí más ampliamente. "Son gencianas, mis flores preferidas. Siempre tengo algunas aquí", lo miré y vi cómo me miraba. Había algo en esos ojos que me atrapaba, algo… imperceptible, inexplicable… mágico… nunca lo entendí… al menos hasta ahora…_

_Apoyó su copa de sake en la mesa y se levantó. "Me tengo que ir, gracias por el trago", me dijo volviendo a su frialdad. "¿Salimos a tomar algo mañana?", me arriesgué a preguntar. Él volvió su vista en mí. "Es que… quisiera que charlemos más… no se… si te parece", completé mi propuesta._

"_No puedo, no soy de aquí", fue toda su respuesta. "Oh…", me sentía decepcionada, sola y en mi rostro se notó, porque al instante me preguntó, "¿Estarás bien sola?". Lo miré y sonreí "Si… no creo que el tipo vuelva después de tu 'magia'", no pude evitar reír con más fuerza. Era obvio que no era magia eso que hizo… pero en realidad no me importó qué era…_

"…_**y al vivir cada instante, y al gozar cada intento…" **_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, sus ojos me miraban profundamente. No sonreí, porque su expresión no era de las más felices. Me miraba, me miraba tan intensamente que me sentí observada. Creo que todavía puedo sentir lo que sentí esa vez que volvió a mirarme como ahora lo estaba haciendo… cuando pensé que nunca más lo encontraría…

"…_**sé que alcanzo lo grande con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento"**_

_Yo estaba corriendo, como lo hacía desde hacía algún tiempo. Llevaba un equipo deportivo, con una remera ajustada y un buzo azul, y mi campera atada en la cintura. Estaba algo agitada por subir esa colina que todas las tardes subía. Pero ese día, algo me decía que tenía que acercarme al mirador, ese desde dónde se puede ver toda la ciudad y el río._

_Desde lejos vi la figura de alguien parado en el lugar de mi meta. Sonreí sin saber por qué, pero esa silueta que se desdibujaba en el atardecer otoñal se me hacía conocida. A medida que me fui acercando, mi corazón se aceleró y allí, ahí parado mirando a la nada, estaba él. Mi ángel._

"_¿Byakuya? ¿Eres tú?", le pregunté asombrada. Él volteó y me miró tan sorprendido como lo estaba yo, "¿Hisako?", me contestó. Realmente no pensaba en que se acordaría de mi nombre. Sonreí y me miró intensamente. Y sus ojos me atraparon como aquella primera vez… como aquel día en el que se convirtió en mi ángel._

"_¿Volviste a visitar a alguien?", le pregunté con curiosidad y un "Si" seco salió de su boca. Supe que no quería hablar del tema, pero no pude con mi genio. "Es que… después de esa vez que me salvaste del tipo no nos volvimos a ver… ¿te fuiste? ¿De dónde eres?". "Vivo en un lugar muy alejado… y no había vuelto desde entonces", me contestó sin ganas. "¿Algún pariente vive aquí en Karakura o vienes por negocios?", insistí con mis preguntas. "Mi hermana vive aquí", me contestó. Realmente no pensaba obtener esa respuesta, después de todo él no parecía de aquellos que hablara de sus cosas así como así, y menos con alguien que ni conocía._

"_Ah… ¿hoy también me dirás que no si te invito un café?", lo miré a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa. Quería que me dijera que sí, pero suponía que no lo haría. Se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza. No entendí lo que iba a hacer hasta que sacó una hoja seca de mi cabello y me la dio. "No… hoy te diré que si", su voz seguía fría, pero por alguna extraña razón comprendía cómo era él, que nunca me daría una respuesta cálida, ni una sonrisa a cambio de las mías. Él me agradaba… inexplicablemente, me agradaba._

"_**Con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento…"**_

Nos miramos intensamente, serios y pensativos, por unos cuantos minutos. Llevó su mano a mi cara y me acarició casi sin tocarme, y yo, sonreí. Pensar que así comenzó todo… con una simple caricia suya en mi rostro… cuando me contó… la verdad…

"…_**más allá del asombro me levanto entre escombros sin perder el aliento…"**_

_Después de ese primer café, nos veíamos más seguido, al menos una vez por semana. Nos encontrábamos en un bar del centro de Karakura, frente a la tienda dueña de la vidriera que llevó a que nos conozcamos._

_Pero, aquel día y por alguna extraña razón, todo fue distinto. Lloviznaba, con esa lluviecita finita y abundante que parece no mojar, pero cuando te das cuenta estás empapado. Yo lo esperaba sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana. Estaba algo ansiosa porque llegue, ya que quería contarle que tenía en mente mudarme a un departamento más cerca de la casa de su hermana… ya quería conocerlos … me había contado que Rukia no era su hermana de sangre, sino que su familia la había adoptado… y que estaba embarazada y pronto tendría a su beba… _

_Cada vez que hablaba de ellas no podía evitar demostrarme que las quería… nunca me lo dijo, ni siquiera hablaba con un tono distinto, pero sus ojos, esos que aprendí a leer, esos que me dan la sensación de que los conozco desde hace tiempo, me lo dijeron en secreto._

_Terminé mi café y cuando me disponía a irme, llegó. Me miró fijo, desde la puerta y no fue necesario que me hiciera ninguna señal para que entendiera que tenía que irse pronto. Me acerqué y salimos._

_Las primeras cuadras no hablamos, sólo caminamos uno al lado del otro, sin mirarnos siquiera. La llovizna era molesta y comenzaba a nublarme la visión. Se detuvo en una esquina y me miró a los ojos._

"_¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté preocupada. "Creo que me equivoqué contigo", fue su respuesta. Mi mundo comenzaba a tambalear… ¿por qué me dijo esa frase en ese momento?_

_No pude decirle nada porque me había perdido otra vez en el abismo de sus ojos grises. Llevó su mano derecha a mi mejilla izquierda y la rozó apenas, como con miedo. Yo dibujé una media sonrisa en mi rostro. No dijo nada, aunque pude notar que sí quería decirme algo. Tomé su mano con la mía y le sonreí plenamente._

_Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Entramos y le di una toalla para que se secara, mientras yo me cambiaba en mi habitación. Cuando volví a la sala, me esperaba con un té que había preparado. Hacía casi ocho meses que nos conocíamos y ya teníamos suficiente confianza… como para que me contara todo…_

_Nos sentamos y me miró serio. Yo dejé de sonreír. "Hay algo que quiero contarte", no dije nada, sólo esperé a que continúe… no quería pensar en lo que me iba a decir… "Yo… estoy casado", me dijo fríamente. No me molestó su tono, ni siquiera que me lo dijera… sino… ¿por qué esperar ocho meses para contarme eso? Por primera vez lo miré mal, estaba muy enojada._

"_Espera", me dijo. Su mirada había cambiado un poco. "No es cómo estás pensando", lo miré peor, "Ella… murió". Y en ese momento entendí muchas cosas… como que nunca en este tiempo haya intentado acercarse más a mí que para compartir unas palabras, un café o un momento… _

_Y yo… sonreí… me sentía mal por dentro, porque seguramente nunca pudiera llegar a ser como esa mujer… de la que él estaba todavía enamorado… pero, sonreí… porque yo sí quería estar con él… yo quería seguir perdiéndome en sus ojos grises…_

"…_**y me voy de las sombras por algún filamento…" **_

Me acerqué y apoyé mi frente en la suya. Mi acción lo sorprendió, pero no desprendió sus ojos de los míos. A veces pienso que nunca voy a ser como ella, pero otras veces pienso que me ve como si fuera ella… o al menos eso pensaba… y hasta hoy dudo de que no sea así…

"…_**y me subo a la alfombra con la magia de un cuento"**_

_Me contó su historia de amor con Hisana. No entró en detalles ni nada… pero tampoco me miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba… Después, desapareció por un tiempo._

_Fue por ese entonces que nació Risa (3), su sobrina. Hija de su hermana Rukia y alguien que a él no le caía muy bien que digamos, Ichigo. A mi parecer ellos son la pareja más feliz sobre la Tierra… se llevan bien, aunque se pelean todo el tiempo… pero eso es normal…_

_Yo no los conocí hasta que Risa se convirtió en la obsesión de Byakuya. Y, como era de esperarse, se paseaba con su 'princesa' por todas partes y me llevaba a mí también… _

"_**Con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento…" **_

Me siguió mirando sin hacer nada, sólo clavó sus hermosos ojos grises en los míos, con afán de meterse en mi mente y revisar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Yo hice lo mismo, y lo hice siempre, desde que lo conocí… aprendí a saber lo que me decía con cada mirada… incluso aquel día soleado en el que me dijo sin palabras que quería intentarlo…

"…_**atesoro lo humano cuando tiendo las manos a favor del encuentro"**_

_Era una tarde hermosa de primavera. Paseábamos por la rivera del río, en silencio. Con él siempre es igual, parece que las palabras sobran para expresar las cosas y yo me acostumbré a eso… _

_Lo miré de reojo porque pensaba que estaba perdido en alguno de sus recuerdos, como habitualmente. Noté desde siempre que su amor por Hisana era más del que podía sentir una persona por alguien… la devoción con la que hablaba de ella, su mirada al recordarla, todo me hacía sentir insignificante frente a esa mujer… y además me sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo la siguiera amando de aquella forma… y pensando en ella siempre…_

_Pero esa vez me equivoqué. Él no estaba mirando a la nada, sino que me miraba a mí. Giré mi cabeza y nos detuvimos casi instintivamente, olvidando dónde estábamos. Sólo existíamos él y yo._

_Sus ojos grises estaban raros, no expresaban su frialdad de siempre, ni ningún otro sentimiento que hubiera visto antes en ellos. Esta vez me miraban a mí, directo a mí. A Hisako._

"_¿Qué sucede?", le pregunté con una sonrisa, pero él no contestó. Sólo se mantuvo serio y mirándome. Por primera vez no entendí lo que sus ojos querían decirme. "¿Estás bien?", volví a hablar. No dijo nada tampoco._

_Llevó su mano a mi cara, corriendo un mechón de cabello que se había caído de mi oreja. Lo acomodó y dejó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció por alguna razón. Después no supe más nada. Se acercó y me besó._

_Mi sorpresa fue tal que no reaccioné ante el beso hasta que con la otra mano me tomó suavemente por la cintura y me acercó más a él, mientras insistía con que le respondiera. Seguramente entendió que me había tomado por sorpresa._

_Recién en ese momento, y ante el contacto con su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y subí mis manos hasta su cuello. Lo abracé con fuerza y correspondí su beso con la mayor calidez que pude._

_Después de eso y sin necesidad de que me dijera qué significaba aquella nueva manera de mirarme, entendí perfectamente que sólo así me diría 'te amo'. Y que ese primer beso fue el sello para que nuestra relación comenzara._

"…_**por la cosa más pura, con la cual me alimento…" **_

Siguió acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, apenas rozándola, haciéndome sentir en cada segundo que pasaba, que me quiere, que me ama a mí… y ya no me importa si no soy ella…

"…_**por mi pan de ternura, con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento"**_

_Un día, después de que volvimos de la plaza y les devolvimos la hija a los padres, estábamos los dos en el sillón que habíamos traído de mi anterior casa. Ese sillón celeste de la sala, que ahora adornaba, junto a las gencianas, la pequeña salita del departamento. Yo me había recostado en sus piernas… sé que a él le gusta que yo le demuestre que lo quiero, pero nunca me lo pidió… creo que sería incapaz… pero bueno, ese día yo jugaba con un botón de su camisa._

"_¿Sabes algo?", me dijo sin mirarme. Estaba perdido en el arreglo floral que estaba sobre la mesa ratona. "¿Qué? ¿Qué tu cara es terrorífica pero aún así me gusta?" le contesté sonriente. Me miró y gruñó… odia esas respuestas de mi parte…_

"_Creo que llegué a entender a Rukia gracias a ti", me dijo. Yo me senté y lo miré. No entendía a qué se refería… "¿A mí? ¿Y yo qué hice?", le pregunté sorprendida._

"_Desde que te vi en aquel centro comercial hace cinco años, todo en mi mente cambió… pensaba que eras la reencarnación de Hisana", me dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz. "¿Hisana es tu mujer, verdad?", le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta perfectamente. "Ella fue muy importante para mi… es verdad, pero yo te seguí ese día porque estaba seguro de que tú eras ella… que la había vuelto a encontrar…", él sonaba por demás triste… ¿por qué me decía eso? Yo también me entristecí y dejé de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que bajé la mirada._

"_Oh… pero descubriste que no podía ser ella", mi voz salía con dificultad porque un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería… él… a él se le notaba que todavía amaba a Hisana… "No", lo miré otra vez, "ya no me interesó si lo eras o no… porque me di cuenta de que me gustabas tú… y ya no veía en tus ojos a Hisana, sino a Hisako", acercó su mano a mi rostro y apartó uno de mis cabellos que se había caído sobre él. Me miraba intensamente, pero distinto… era sincero en lo que me decía y su única forma de transmitírmelo era a través de sus ojos. Yo me sonrojé apenas._

"_No me mires así… me gustan más tus ojos amenazantes…", le contesté sonriente. "Pero… ¿por qué dices que entiendes a tu hermana?", quise cambiar de tema… ya que el nudo en mi garganta había comenzado a subir y no quería llorar… no frente a él, al menos._

"_Siempre pensé que ella estaba junto a Kurosaki porque se parecía a Shiba", me dijo. "¿Shiba?", le pregunté sin entender demasiado… esa parte de la historia se la había salteado… "Kaien Shiba, un hombre que Rukia admiraba… hasta podría decir que se había enamorado de él… pero por desgracia tuvo que… morir", bajé mi mirada un instante… pobre Rukia… "Oh… ¿y era igual que Ichigo?", pregunté para evitar mirar a Byakuya. "Si… muy parecido… supongo que Rukia pensó, como yo de ti, que Kurosaki era la reencarnación de Shiba…"_

_Nos miramos un instante, luego él apartó su vista a las flores otra vez. "Y ahora te das cuenta de que ella también se enamoró de Ichigo y no de ese Kaien… ¿no?", le pregunté. Él me miró otra vez. "Confías demasiado en mí aunque hace tan poco que me conoces… pero en realidad pareciera que sabes quién soy desde hace años…", estaba serio y su voz sonaba fría, pero yo pude distinguir lo que realmente quería decirme. Sonreí pícaramente. "¿A si?", me acerqué a él._

_Byakuya sonrió a medias y me tomó por la nuca. Me acercó a él y me besó. Un beso pasional, cargado de sentimientos… no podía negar que en ese beso me estaba demostrando que era verdad lo que me había dicho… que por más que yo fuera o no fuera Hisana, él se había enamorado de mí…_

"_**Con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento…"**_

Corrió la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla hasta mi nuca y me acercó más a él, hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso tierno y cargado de los mismos sentimientos que vi en sus ojos. Me ama y lo sé… y también lo amo…

"…_**más allá de la historia, de las vidas sin gloria, sin honor ni sustento"**_

_Llovía y yo caminaba con mi paraguas azul por la calle. Quería encontrarlo antes de que se moje del todo, pero cuando lo vi, supe que no lo logré. Había llegado a tiempo esta vez. Rukia ya estaba internada, pero faltaba aún unas horas para que el pequeño Kai naciera, su segundo sobrino… bah, nuestro…_

_Sonreí cuando lo vi y noté su media sonrisa al verme. Se metió bajo mi paraguas y me miró._

"_Hola…" le dije y me respondió igual. "Esta vez te tomaste tu tiempo para regresar… ¿cómo te fue?", le pregunté, aunque sabía que no era fácil llevar su vida de siempre, ahora que compartía una conmigo. "Bien… tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero nada grave", sabía que si me había dicho eso, seguramente habría tenido problemas… pero bueno, era mejor no insistir… "Al menos lograste llegar a tiempo… ¿vamos a casa?"… Casa, si, nuestra casa… Ya había logrado vender la casita de mi cuento, de tejas rojas y paredes amarillas, y ahora vivíamos en un departamento a unas cuadras de la casa de Rukia. "Si, necesito algo de ropa", me contestó._

"_Byakuya", lo llamé. Necesitaba decírselo, en ese preciso instante. "¿Qué?" me miró directamente, a lo mejor, presintiendo lo que le diría… "Te amo", le sonreí y él se acercó y me besó suavemente. Luego nos fuimos a casa, abrazados bajo el paraguas._

"_**Con las alas del alma desplegadas al viento…" **_

Nunca me contestó cuando le dije "te amo", pero sé que no puede hacerlo, porque su forma de ser no se lo permite. Y ya no me molesta, ya no… Nos separamos y sonreí. Me miró más profundamente… seguramente se preguntó por qué sonreí…

Me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza. Noté que se sorprendió. "Te amo", susurré en su oído y sentí cómo su rostro se movió, seguramente esbozó una sonrisa. Lo apreté con más fuerza, incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, y lo hizo. Me abrazó con cariño.

"…_**desentraño la esencia de mi propia existencia…"**_

_Después de que se cambiara, Renji llamó por teléfono para avisarnos que el pequeño Kai (3) había nacido. Quiso salir cuanto antes, porque quería ser el primero en verlo, después del padre, por supuesto. _

_Llegamos a la clínica y fue directo a la maternidad. Se paró junto a la vidriera y reconoció al bebé inmediatamente. Me llamó siempre la atención que quisiera tanto a los hijos de Rukia… creo que él hubiera querido ser padre…_

_Me acerqué y lo tomé por el brazo. Me miró y me dijo "Es el que tiene ropa celeste". No entendí cómo podía saber cuál de todos era con esa facilidad… pero era cierto, ese era Kai… Sonreí y miré al bebé, que se movió algo molesto. Frunció el ceño y paró a una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo._

"_¿Puede dejarme entrar?", le preguntó con su tono helado. La mujer, ya entrada en años, lo miró con una gran sonrisa. "¿Usted es el tío del pequeño Kai, no?", le preguntó segura. Era obvio que Rukia le había advertido sobre Byakuya a la enfermera. Me tapé la boca para no reír. "Venga, pase por favor", le dijo con la misma sonrisa, mientras le abría la puerta. Yo sólo me quedé en un costado, observando la escena._

_Tomó al bebé en brazos e inmediatamente dejó de chillar. Se miraban uno al otro, compenetrados. Sonreí, entendiendo esa mirada que le daba a su sobrino… se le notaba demasiado cuanto quería a su familia…_

_En ese momento llegó Ichigo y se sorprendió al ver a Byakuya dentro, pero no hizo nada. Se acercó y se paró a mi lado, mirando hacia dentro. "¿Crees que será igual que con Risa?", le pregunté. Ichigo no me miró, "Probablemente". "Seguramente estés tan sorprendido como yo con la actitud que tiene con esa niña", comenté mientras un nudo cargado de sentimientos que sólo yo conocía se formaba en mi garganta. Ichigo comenzó a reír, "Jamás pensé que tuviera esa faceta paternal". Los dos reímos, pero yo seguía sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta que me apretaba… _

"…_**y al amor, lo reinvento"**_

"¿Sabes? Creo que pronto no entraremos los tres en la cama", le dije divertida y me separó de él, sorprendido. Esta vez sí que cambió su expresión. "¿Tres?", preguntó con algo de temor. Yo, simplemente sonreí. "Estoy embarazada", le dije, y por primera vez en estos seis años que lo conozco, vi en sus ojos una plenitud que creía extinta. Sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, con la fuerza que no había puesto en el anterior abrazo. "Gracias", susurró apenas audible en mi oído y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio, mientras me acurrucaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Sentí como su corazón latía con fuerza y me decía con cada vibración que me ama… y sentí, y sé que él también, que nos conocemos desde antes de los tiempos…

* * *

Canción: "Con las alas del alma" de Marilina Ross.

(1) Pensado en base a lo que pasa entre él y Hisako en mi fic "Una serie de eventos embarazosos".

(2) Gencianas: Flor originaria del sur de Europa que se caracteriza por no tener tallo. Las hojas forman una roseta al nivel del suelo. Son muy grandes y de color azul.

(3) Risa y Kai, en la historia "Una serie de eventos embarazosos" son hijos de Rukia e Ichigo, por lo tanto sobrinos de Byakuya.

**Espero comentarios. Otra vez, gracias.**


End file.
